


who is this girl (and why are her pictures on my phone)

by Asteon



Series: The 100: AU Prompts [6]
Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, iCloud AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteon/pseuds/Asteon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, it's SP again. I loved Part 2 ! Would you be interested in taking another prompt ? "My phone was stolen and now I've got random pictures popping on my album of this girl." A real story, a guy got his phone stolen and then the thief sold it and a man bought it back but he's chinese and everytime one of them took a picture the other would also see it. Cause Icloud wasn't deactivated. The American went to China to see the man and now they are friends. Hope you have a great day ! :)"</p><p>Or: The one where Lexa enjoys the daily updates from the cute blonde that lives across the sea from her until it’s no longer enough. Based on a true story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been meaning to get this out for quite some time now and I’m not sure why it took me so long to write this. I was actually going to make this longer, but I actually liked the ending. I’ll try to get more prompts out there again, including my on-going fics. Thanks for the prompt SP, enjoy!

**One month earlier: England**

“Unbelievable.”

Anya arched an eyebrow, taking another sip of her beer.

“This beer is shit, why is it so freaking expensive?”

“If you’re not going to drink your pint, Lex, I’ll be happy to drink it for you.” Even before Anya could reach for the drink, Lexa pulled it out of reach, glaring. Anya shrugged, leaning back in her chair with a smirk at the pout Lexa was unconsciously pulling. “Thought you didn’t like it?”

“I’ll rather drink the bloody thing before letting you have it. I did pay for it after all.” She did, however, regret the fact that Anya was the one that picked what kind of beer she was having. Maybe she should have embarrassed herself again and asked if they had something from America. At the very least she knew what it tasted like, even knowing that it also tasted like complete shit.  

“Suit yourself.”

Lexa grumbled before taking a smaller sip, grimacing at the bitter taste. It was warm, strong and not very likable - even by her low standards (maybe that was why she was more of a wine person). Even the bar wasn’t very appealing and she wasn’t sure why it was so popular with the college students. It was cramped, dingy and smelled of piss and stale beer. How on earth was this place still standing?

(Probably because they also had cheap enough beer (apparently this place was actually pretty cheap compared to other places) that their drunken asses can have several before their pockets began to cry.)

The only reason she was at the pub to begin with was because her roommate Anya dragged her out of their flat on a Friday night, stating that being crammed in the room all day wasn’t good for her health. Which was probably true, but Lexa had been studying for a test in three days time and didn’t appreciate the sudden distraction, especially not for a night of drinking. It didn’t help that in the year that she had been in the UK, she had never dared step foot in a pub, afraid of making a fool of herself. Which, if she was honest, was exactly what she had did just five minutes of being in the place.

How was she supposed to know the difference between a pint and a half a pint? She was lucky the people around her were kind enough not to call her out on it, instead they held in their snickers and graciously looked away while the bartender showed her the different glasses with a polite smile.

Lexa took out her phone and began to go through her email, hoping that the law office down the street from the college she applied to would write back with good news. She had applied to several other places, but none so close and none so prestigious. The internship would look good on her resume and she was excited for the prospects of new experience. There were three emails in her inbox, one from her mother and two from fellow classmates asking simple questions on a project they were working on, but none the one she wanted.

Sighing, Lexa put her phone down at the table and gave Anya her full attention, even though she knew it would soon be fruitless; as soon as someone hot caught her attention, Anya would disappear and Lexa probably wouldn’t see her until Sunday. Anya bragged about her conquests and on how she managed to always pay for her first beer but never the second or third. She spent most of her money on that damn deathtrap she called a motorcycle, so of course she couldn’t pay for that second beer.

“Don’t look now, but I think the cute girl at the bar has her pretty little eyes on you.” Anya smirked in her direction, nudging Lexa with her foot hard enough that she flinched. When Lexa merely shrugged, she frowned. “That means you look, get up and say hi to the pretty woman.”

“You told me not to look, so I didn’t.”

“You’re a pain in the arse, did you know that?”

Lexa smirked before looking over her shoulder, watching as a petite woman with darker skin smile nervously at her. Her hair was pulled back in a bun and she was cradling a beer in her hand but didn’t seem like she wanted to drink it. Anya was right, she was very pretty.

The brunette gestured for the chair next to her and the woman’s face brightened and she nodded eagerly. Lexa turned back to face Anya to tell her to scram but the woman was already gone, probably already found her next target. She probably had her eyes on them two minutes within sitting down.

As the woman sat down next to her, softly saying her name was Costia, Lexa couldn’t have noticed that her phone was gone and in a pocket of a man already rushing out the door.

There were big plans for that phone.

//

**Present day**

Even though it didn’t work out between them, Lexa still stayed friends with Costia. She was a sweet girl with big dreams of saving the world, studying to be a doctor just like her father and grandparents before. They had more in common in the sense of music taste and food, but other than that, they couldn’t be more different. While Lexa would rather stay in on her Friday nights, Costia - surprisingly enough for being such a soft-spoken girl when they first met - would rather go out to a bar, to drink, dance and make new friends. It was probably best that they stick to being friends.

Lexa, Costia, Anya, and Echo were currently sitting in the living room watching a series of action comedy movies and eating too much junk food that surely one of them would find themselves bent over the toilet, and soon. Their bets were on Echo, seeing as her face was already turning a nice shade of green from the rising new smell that came from the popcorn that was currently popping in the microwave.

“Have you guys ever been to Paris?” Anya asked as they watched Jackie Chan and Chris Tucker jump off the Eiffel Tower screaming. Costia and Echo shook their heads.

“Have you?” Echo asked.

“Lex and I went last year for Spring Break. Maybe this year we can all go and try to jump off. It might be better than this school shit.”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Anya, you’re afraid of heights. We barely made it to the top before your stomach decided to ruin my shoes. Security had to help you back down. One held you up while the other held a bucket they stole from the restaurant for you after I refused to help. ”

Echo and Costia giggled as Lexa ended up being pushed off the couch and ending up staying there when Anya refused to let her sit back down. She ended up leaning against the couch, her arms crossed as she glared at her friend.

“I was only speaking true.” Lexa said, mumbling a quick, “I really liked those shoes…”, before pouting.

“So you know what it’s like up in the Eiffel Tower?” Echo’s asked.

“Yes, I have pictures too, I think. While security took Anya down, I managed to take them before leaving.”

Lexa grabbed her new phone from the coffee table and clicked to open up the specific app, thanking god again that she had activated iCloud before her phone was stolen. When she saw her photos that were placed in her photostream, she noticed that they were five pictures she knew she had never taken before. Three of them were pictures of flowers (pretty, really) and the other two were selfies of a woman she had never met before.

She blinked, the woman was quite striking, yes - but how did she get a hold of her phone? From the background of an ocean, she wondered if she somehow forgot about a recent trip to the beach. The beach was a couple hours away from where she lived, a waste of time to go for just one day in her opinion. Maneuvering her way around the app, she was surprised to see that the pictures actually came from California.

What the hell?

“Lexa?” Startled, Lexa jumped when a foot tapped her on the head. Costia and the others stared at her, amused. “Something wrong?”

“Uh,” Lexa cleared her throat. “No, nothing is wrong.”

Lexa quickly found the pictures of her Paris trip and showed the others, not once mentioning the pictures of the beautiful blonde with blue-grey eyes.

//

A week later Lexa scrolled through her pictures again and saw that two more pictures had appeared since the last time she checked. The blonde was now standing next to a man with his arm thrown over her shoulder, kissing her cheek as she smiled at the camera. The next picture was just a picture of the man with long, floppy hair that touched his shoulders. It seemed he had fallen asleep on the couch, his dark hair sprawled all over the pillow.

Lexa immediately closed the app.

//

Two months.

It took two months before Anya found out about the mysterious girl whose pictures popped up in her stream. Lexa had been sprawled out on the couch going through the new series of photos that the blonde had taken over the weekend. It might have been creepy, but Lexa found that she enjoyed the daily updates - couldn’t help but like finding out more about the Californian.

At first, Lexa blamed it on home sickness. She was born and raised in California, and it was almost like a sport, trying to name all the places the blonde would visit.There were many places that Lexa recognized: Malibu, Old Town, Santa Monica and of course even CityWalk. So many places that Lexa missed. Each picture made her nostalgic, amused and now so very interested in the blonde.

The blonde was a partier, Lexa already guessed that, but there was so much more that happened in the blonde’s life. Lexa knew she attended UCLA as a biology major from the pictures of test scores and lab coats and how she had a passion for art - as many of the pictures were of her own pieces. She was loved by family and had many supportive friends. The blonde even had a cute little black cat with spots of orange splattered on its face and body.

She knew so much about this blonde that it got to the point that she started feeling guilty about all the things that she was seeing. They weren’t meant for her to see, a complete stranger that she has never met before. Sometimes when she is going through the photos it washes over her and it takes her a week before she’ll even open the photo app again.

Today happened to be one of those days, and unfortunately, it happened to be right in front of her best friend.

“Why does it look like you kicked a puppy, Lex?”

Anya sat down on the recliner besides the couch, her eyebrows raised and her lips quirked in amusement. She leaned over and nudged Lexa’s leg when she didn’t answer. “Lexa?”

Gnawing her lip, Lexa blurted out, “I’ve been receiving this stranger’s photo’s for almost three months now and I don’t know what to do.”

Anya sighed, “What?”

Lexa sat up and opened her phone, handing it to Anya who took it without another word. When she saw the pictures of the blonde, her eyebrows furrowed. “Lexa, please tell me you aren’t stalking this poor girl. She’s hot and all, but this is a little extreme.”

“What - no, you’re not listening.”  Lexa leaned over and maneuvered around the app until it showed where the pictures took place. “See, look.”

“Why are you getting pictures from California?”

She groaned, taking the phone out of Anya’s hand. “I don’t know and I don’t even think this girl realizes that she’s hooked up to my Cloud. They’ve been coming for like three months now.”

Anya smirked, “Why haven’t you said anything? You do realize that she probably has your stolen phone and doesn’t realize she’s on the iCloud. You just need to go to the store and they’ll shut down the phone. ”

“I don’t know?”

“You don’t know.”

“I just - “ Lexa blushed, looking down at her phone now residing in her lap.

“Oh god, Lexa. Please tell me you aren’t infatuated with this girl. She lives across the ocean from you.”

Lexa jaw clenched, swallowing loudly. “At first I was amused at the pictures, and it passed the time. I miss California and seeing pictures of it made me happy. But the more pictures I saw the more interested I was of the girl, and it’s weird and creepy and now I feel incredibly guilty because she doesn’t even know I’ve been looking at all these pictures of her.”

Anya’s face softened and ruffled her friend’s hair, standing up and asking for the phone. “Come on Kiddo, I’ll go to the store with you. You and I both know what you have to do.”

Lexa nodded sadly, sighing as she got up.

She was right, the store was able to shut down her old phone and the blonde’s pictures never showed up again on her iCloud.

//

**One month later: California**

“Holy shit.”

Octavia jumped at the loud outburst from Raven, her eyes widening as she watched her friend hop off the couch. Her phone was in her hands and it looked like she had stumbled upon gold. They were both at Clarke’s house waiting for the blonde to get home from volunteering at the hospital.

“Jesus, what?”

Raven smirked, showing the phone’s screen to Octavia who rolled her eyes and snatched the phone out of her hands. Of course it would be about a BuzzFeed article.

When she saw the title she spectated - but when she saw the first picture, even she couldn’t hold back the grin that spread across her face.

“Oh man, just wait till Clarke comes home.”

//

 **@On_the_ground:**  Who Is This Girl And Why Are Her Pictures On My Friend’s Phone?  **@BuzzFeed [link] [Image]**

 **@James_G89: @On_the_ground**  woah, she’s hot! Share, share SHARE

 **@Your_mom756:**  Who needs Waldo when you have Blondie? Let’s look harder!  **#WheresBlondie**

 **@On_the_ground:**  It’s been a week, any news on Blondie? How hard can finding one blonde in California be?  **#WheresBlondie**

 **@Drake4life888:**  visiting california this week, let’s see if i can find this mysterious blonde  **@On_the_ground #WheresBlondie**

 **@halsey:** Where my Californians at?  **#WheresBlondie**

 **@Jasper_Jordan1:** holy shit hoLY SHIT  **@reyes_raven**  LOOK WHO THIS IS

 **@reyes_raven: @On_the_ground**  looks like you and I need to have a chat

 **@On_the_ground:**  Good work everyone  **#MissionAccomplished #FoundBlondie**

//

**England**

“Anya, for the last time, I don’t want to get a Twitter account.”

“You might want to after I show you this.”

Lexa took the phone that was shoved in her face and glared at Anya until she pulled back, albeit slightly. She took the phone and stared at it, her eyebrows furrowing. Lexa was looking at Anya’s conversation she was having with someone who looked oddly familiar.

“Who’s Raven?”

“You tell me, click on her profile picture.”

Lexa did as was told, clicking on the picture. The first thing she noticed was her name on Twitter and the second thing, well - that was what made her freeze. Raven’s picture had three people in it, the middle one - whom she guessed was Raven, and then another brunette. The third one was blonde, blue-eyed and so familiar by now that Lexa’s stomach squeezed and her face turned red.

“Anya, what did you do?”

“I’m expecting a thank you later.”

Anya showed Lexa the article she wrote up a couple of weeks prior, watching with satisfaction as she made her best friend speechless.

//

**California**

The last thing Clarke Griffin ever expected was to be on BuzzFeed, heck, no - the last thing she really did not expect was to be plastered everywhere on Twitter. She has seen the hashtag on Twitter before but like always, she never checked to see what it was about. Surprise, surprise, it happened to be about her.

Finding out that a gorgeous brunette was looking for her kind of made up for the fact that her ex-boyfriend stole the iPhone he gave her for their anniversary and three months later it just shut off, useless. It also made up for the fact that now she was kind of a celebrity. Almost.

She at first was a little angry that someone would even post something about it on the internet, let alone on one of the most looked at social media websites. But the anger switched to amusement when she saw all the posts about her. People were already making up weird ship names about them, even though they have never met or spoken to each other yet. That was before they found Clarke. Now, it was like they already assumed they were together.

Which wouldn’t be a bad thing if she thought about it.

The problem was, they still haven’t messaged each other yet.

Which was why Clarke was currently locked up in her room, her phone positioned in front of her as she waited for the text that could potentially change her life. After getting an international plan (an awkward conversation she had with her mother, who in the end caved in with the warning that she would pay for the new upgrade herself), she gave out her number to Anya, Lexa’s best friend.

Lexa.

Clarke smiled, giddy when the first text finally came through. In a rush to get the phone, she almost shoved it off the bed.

 **Unknown Number** : Is this Clarke?

 **Clarke** : Hi Lexa. i hear you’ve been looking for me?

 **Lexa** : It’s quite the long story

 **Clarke** : i have time

//

 **@Lexa_woods:**  Thanks to all of you, I finally get to meet my blonde  **#California #HereICome**

 **@On_the_ground:** fucking finally  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been meaning to post this for sometime, I just had to edit it some more. So sorry for the wait!

Lexa was nervous.

Actually, that was downsizing it; Lexa was completely terrified and she knew everyone around her could see it. They eyed her, their faces twisted differently - annoyed, amused, concerned - each and every one of them seemed to be paying attention to her and only her, making the movie that was currently playing in the background pointless. There was even a brief moment when one concerned individual had to ask the flight attendant if she was feeling okay (“because she looks like she’s going to be sick.”), which was nice of them, really, if - and she says this strongly - if it didn’t cause the situation to escalate. Lexa wasn’t totally aware of her shifty movements, and now that she was made aware of them, it seemed like they were intensifying.

Her hands couldn’t stop shaking, and her leg - just one leg - was bouncing so hard her chair was swaying. The person sitting behind her must be absolutely livid, especially since she had been moving for the near entirety of the long flight to California.

“Lexa, I swear to God, if you don’t stop shaking your leg I will stab you with this plastic fork.” Anya, her most loyal friend that has stood by her through thick and thin, said from beside her as she tried to eat her salad in peace. It was extremely hard for her to eat while her friend looked like she was ready to puke. She debated on finishing her food later, but figured the closer they get to America, the worse off she’ll be. As it was, she was already agitated with being so high off the ground. The nearby windows were covered for a reason, plus a little bit a medicine to help with the nausea.

There was still a fifty-fifty chance that Lexa’s going to hurl as soon as they landed at the airport, and hopefully, it wasn’t going to be on her or her salad. It wasn’t going to be because of the plane, either.

“What if she doesn’t like me, Anya?” Lexa said, doubting herself for what seemed like the hundredth time during the flight.

Anya’s only response was to roll her eyes and stab at her salad, missing the crouton entirely. Sometimes she wondered how she made friends with an idiot who needed to get her eyes checked, or her brain examined. She never listened to her.

“You’ve been exchanging messages, Skyping, and even FaceTiming for over two months now and both of your phone bills are super expensive. If she didn’t like you, she would have said something.”

“But it’s so much different face to face, Anya. You know how awkward I am when meeting new people, I could mess this up within a second.”

“You weren’t this anxious meeting Costia for the first time. Hell, you initiated the meeting.”

“Yes, but I really like Clarke.” Lexa said, her hands rubbing together anxiously until her fingers entwined. Her face fell, looking completely lost in thought, and Anya instantly regretted teasing her when she was having such a tough time with her feelings. “I don’t want to mess this up, Ahn. I don’t, I just -”

Anya moved her her arm around Lexa’s shoulder until she relented and relaxed against her, comforting her. “I know Lexa, I know.”

Anya really hoped that Clarke was as good as a person Lexa made her out to be, because if she broke her best friend’s heart - she might not be able to go back to England for a very long time, and, an added plus, she’d be sporting a criminal record.

//

The landing wasn’t as bad as Lexa expected, in fact, it went rather smoothly. Anya didn’t complain, and neither did any of the passengers. Anya only grumbled when everyone around her started clapping, it was something neither of them understood.

(“Why the fuck are they clapping? Lexa, tell them to fucking stop before I make them stop.”)

Now it lead them to the point where they were carrying their duffel bags over their shoulders, waiting behind a particularly slow group of people as they headed down the escalator to where their other luggage was being held. As soon as they were down, they saw it. It was a wonder they hadn’t seen it on the way down, if only Lexa wasn’t interested in trying to shush Anya on how loud she was being - still complaining about how slow people were.

Lexa would have stopped if it wasn’t for the crowding people that pushed past her trying to get to the luggage claim. Even Anya seemed surprised at what she saw in front of her. While many of the people who were on their flight just stopped to take a quick peek before leaving, some stayed behind and looked at the other passengers of the flight. They were looking for someone and it didn’t take much thought to realize that they were looking for Lexa.

They began to take their phones out to record the scene.

She could only stare, her mouth hanging open at the tidied crowd wearing the exact same outfit as the person next to them, if slightly modified from clothes they put together in their closet. Blue jeans, striped red and white shirts and a beanie that matched the shirt or one of the colors. Some even upped their game and wore glasses and held out canes. Someone near the edge seemed to even be carrying hiking gear, an old style where there was a roll of blankets places on top of the bag and cans hanging from every edge. And if that didn’t surprise her enough, there was a large sign - graciously being held by those in the front - that was branded neatly with the words “Where’s Blondie?” in bright red paint.

“Holy shit…” Anya deadpanned.

When Lexa didn’t move, too busy staring at the amused crowd and a couple of reporters off to the side, who seemed to be refusing to speak or move, someone shimmied their way up front - glaring at Lexa playfully. She startled Lexa awake, the familiar figure bringing a smile to her lips. Raven couldn’t hold her glare much longer, and instead, she gestured around at the forming crowd with a certain glint in her eyes.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Raven called out. “Go find your blonde!”

Lexa didn’t need to be told twice. She dropped the duffel bag beside Anya and got to work, scanning the front of the crowd until she was certain the blonde was not there. It was then that she noticed the distance between each person, just enough to turn slightly and walk through them. They wanted her to look for her within the large group of Waldos and Wendas, and one Wizard Whitebeard.

With a grin, Lexa marched over, hearing a hoot from someone off to the side who got a little too excited. Everyone she passed grinned in her direction and even a few used their eyes to give Lexa and extra push towards a different location. It didn’t matter where she was going, in the end, she parted the crowd and ended at their backs. Once she was through, she nearly stopped breathing, skidding to a stop.

Standing not five feet away was Clarke dressed in the most endearing Waldo costume she has seen yet. She was wearing red and white striped tights, a matching shirt under cute little short denim overalls and a red beanie with a white puff ball at the end. There was a pair of oversize round glassed on her nose and she held up a sign that simple read “Blondie”, with a red arrow pointed up at her.

Clarke wore the biggest smirk on her face, clearly pleased with herself.

Nerves forgotten, Lexa didn’t hesitate to stride over to her and bring her into the biggest hug she have ever given someone, something her brother used to do to her when she was younger. Clarke shrieked as Lexa spun her around and buried her nose into her neck, her legs immediately wrapping around Lexa’s waist as her fingers dug into her hair, resting her cheek on the top of her head.

They ignored the crowd as then proceeded cry out their excitement, cheering loudly enough that security soon had to calm them down.

Even security couldn’t stop the smile that was creeping on their faces.

//

“I can’t believe you did that,” Lexa said as soon as they were in the car after spending a half hour talking and taking pictures with several people and even a news crew. “How did you manage to do that without me knowing? There’s probably like, fifty people there all dressed the same. I think I even saw a Waldo dog.”

“His name’s Woof.” Anya looked away to hide the blush on her face as Lexa turned around in the passenger seat to pointedly stare at her, wondering how she could possibly know that.

Clarke chuckled, her eyes focused on the road. “It was really hard, I worried for weeks that someone would spoil the secret, but it helped that you barely go on Twitter and don’t have Facebook.” It took only a week before Clarke managed to get Lexa a Twitter account, though; Clarke being the first person she followed, then it was Anya - and then every one of Clarke’s curious friends she met on Skype or seen pictures of. “Anya helped too, she sent websites over to everyone who were looking for the right dress attire.”

Anya rolled her eyes, scoffing. “Some people don’t know what Google is. It’s quite concerning in this day and age.”

“Is  _that_ why you’ve been spending so much time in your room?” Lexa asked, raising an eyebrow. “I thought you were busy studying for exams, or porn. I haven’t seen someone in your room for weeks.”

“Fuck off.”

“No, I think that’s what I thought  _you_ were doing.”

Lexa yelped as Anya reached over and smacked the back of her head, causing Clarke to swerve in her lane as she looked at her in surprise for making such a noise.

“Fuck  _off_ , you bloody wanker.”

“I don’t know what that means,” Clarke says as she swerves back into the lane, “but it sounds rude and hurtful and please don’t hurt my girlfriend.”

Anya rolled her eyes as Lexa nearly preened at being called Clarke’s girlfriend, watching as her hand moved to rest over Clarke’s on the stick shift.

“You two are disgusting.”

“You sound like Raven now.”

“Glad we both think it’s disgusting.”

Clarke chuckled and shook her head, glancing to the side to see the beginning of a blush creep it’s way up Lexa’s face. Training her eyes back on the road, she asked them how their flight was. It was as expected, both of them complaining about how long it was. Lexa saying something about a child who kept running up and down the aisles. Anya saying how he “accidentally” tripped and had to be escorted back to his mother, who of course, was oblivious of her child’s whereabouts. They managed to sleep a couple hours after that.

An hour later into their drive, Clarke finally pulled into a driveway. Or as Lexa puts it, another street that led to a house that was as big as Anya and Lexa’s 3rd story apartment building. That was just the garage.

The house that was attached to the garage was much, much bigger. It was a three story house with another added building in the back, beside the pool.

“Jesus Christ Clarke, you rich or something?” Anya blurts out as they parked in front of the house instead of in the garage.

Clarke blushed, running a hand through her hair and shrugs. “This is actually my parent’s house. I live in an apartment deeper in the city; I share it with Raven and Octavia. This place is much bigger to house all of us, instead of crashing on the floor and couches. I don’t know about you, but I’d rather sleep in a bed.”

“So your parent’s are here?” Lexa asks shyly.

“No, they decided to visit family in Pennsylvania. They won’t be back for two weeks, maybe more if my dad convinces my mom to stay longer. He’s a huge family person.” She shared a look with Anya when she saw the look of relief on Lexa’s face, grinning to herself.

“Don’t worry, Lexa,” Anya ruffled Lexa’s head affectionately. “You aren’t meeting the in-laws yet.” She laughed when they both turned red. Anya busied herself with the luggage, carrying hers and Lexa’s bags herself despite her protest. That left just the duffels to be brought in.

Clarke unlocked the door, and pushed it open, gesturing for them to come in with a bright smile on her face.

Raven and Octavia, and Lincoln, Bellamy and more of their friend’s were already waiting. Raven and Octavia didn’t wait for them to enter fully, before the two visitors had an armful of exited people in their arms.

They turned sheepish when Anya dropped the luggage on Lexa’s foot and got glared at. No one mentioned how Anya still reached over and hugged them both.

//

“I can’t believe you did this,” Lexa said a couple of hours later on Clarke’s childhood bed, on her side with her arm wrapped around Clarke’s stomach. “It’s unbelievable how you managed without me knowing.”

“It was actually really, really easy.”

Lexa and Clarke had spent the better part of the afternoon getting to know each other, Clarke introducing her to everyone properly. They had played games (Clarke wouldn’t have guessed that Lexa was really competitive when it came to Mario Kart, she definitely earned Jasper and Monty’s seal of approval.) and eating their fill of junk food from places Anya had never been to, and Lexa had greatly missed. Clarke thought Lexa was going to pop, at one point.

They even enjoyed watching a newscast of the events that took place at the airport, everyone relishing how Lexa turned bright red at all the teasing.

It was past one already, both of the girls tired yet not wanting to fall asleep in fear of waking up with the other gone. They were barely coherent now, sleep coming soon for the both of them, whether they wanted to or not. Being close was surely enough for now.

“We should probably sleep soon, tomorrow’s going to be a long day for you.” Clarke yawned, snuggling deeper into the covers and closer to Lexa’s body heat. “I’m going to take you all over LA. You’re beautiful legs will get quite the workout.”

Clarke felt lips pressed against her head and she sighed contentedly.

“Where are you taking me?”

“I told you, it’s a secret.”

“Okay.” Lexa said. “As long as I’m with you, I’ll be happy to be anywhere.” It was the last thing Clarke heard before she drifted off to sleep, tightening her arms around Lexa’s.

Lexa watched Clarke sleep for a couple minutes longer before, she too, fell asleep with a smile on her face.

//

Lexa was in heaven, in true bliss. It was a sunny day, a little breezy and not a cloud in sight. It was the perfect weather, and Lexa couldn’t be happier. She had missed this weather.

Especially since it was ten in the morning and they were currently sitting down eating cheeseburgers and Animal Style Fries from In-N-Out. Lexa moaned as she took another bite from her Double-Double, ignoring the stares of the people around her. Even Anya wasn’t teasing her, not wanting to be teased back with the fact that she was on her second cheeseburger.

“This is the best way to start the morning,” Clarke says as she watched her girlfriend eat with a grin. She was absentmindedly eating her own fries, too busy watching Lexa fall in love with a cheeseburger all over again.

“This was probably the place I missed the most. That, and Taco Bell.”

“There’s a Taco Bell in London, Lex. We’ve been there, it’s by the tube station.”

“Yeah, but it’s not the same. It was a fucking disgrace.”

“I did wonder why you wanted to go so badly, the food was shit.”

Lexa hummed sadly. “It was a disappointment. I blacklisted it.”

“Harsh,” Raven mutters from where she was sitting beside Clarke. Lexa leaned back after finishing most of her food, deciding to savor it more. Her arm went over Clarke’s shoulders, kissing the crown of her head when she leaned her head against her shoulder.

“So where to next?”

Clarke grinned at her, and when not an hour later when they were staring at the building of a large paintball establishment, Lexa wondered if it was really possible to love a person more.

She knew it was possible when she stepped inside and waiting inside were Lexa’s mom and her brother, ready to engulf her in one giant hug. 

It was definitely possible.

//

Clarke was brushing Lexa’s wet hair while Lexa held Wells, Clarke’s cat, enjoying the look of pure contentment on her girlfriend’s face. It was a long day for them. After two paintball games, they walked around the Santa Monica Pier and then the beach when they ate too much funnel cake and nearly puked it all out from riding the rollercoaster one too many times. Tomorrow they were going to Universal Studios, then eat at CityWalk - if they were still hungry from eating all the junk food inside of the park. She would let Lexa choose where she wanted to eat, in the end.

Right now though, all she wanted to do was curl beside Lexa and sleep for hours. Even Clarke wasn’t used to all this walking, and she was California born and raised.

Lexa turned around in her spot, taking the brush, and putting it on the nightstand. She wrapped her arms around Clarke and kissed each cheek, her nose, her lips, and then buried her face into Clarke’s neck. She was content, truly happy at that moment. Breathing in Clarke’s green apple shampoo, she pushed her down onto the bed and pulled the covers over them.

“I’m going to miss you,” Clarke said over Lexa’s head, her fingers tracing patterns on Lexa’s bare arm. Lexa realized quickly that it was the tattoo on her bicep. “You leave in a couple of days.”

Lexa froze but then relaxed when Clarke kissed her cheek. When she looked up, Clarke was surprised to see such a gentle smile.

“I only have two more semesters before I graduate.”

“I know,” Clarke tightened her hold on Lexa. “But that seems so far away from now. I also don’t want to distract you too much from your work. You’re getting an internship in the summer, too, aren’t you?”

Lexa nodded. “Yes, but that’s not going to be a problem. It’s going to be only ten miles from where you live. Of course since this is LA,” Lexa rolled her eyes. “It’ll probably take me forty minutes to get there.”

Clarke blinked. “What?”

Grinning, Lexa sat up, looking down at Clarke. “I got an internship here, for the summer. It was actually easier than I thought it would be. I have a cousin who actually works there, and he got me the job. I had the interview a couple weeks ago over the phone and they took me in-” Lexa was stopped by the chaste kiss from Clarke, giggling when Clarke nearly pushed her off the bed with the force. 

‘When, why didn’t you tell me sooner? I’ve been dreading you going back to London.”

“I would have told you sooner but I just found out right before my flight in, and then when I saw you I sort of forgot and with everything that’s been going on.” Lexa finished it with a grin. “I didn’t know how you’d react, I didn’t want to put too much hope into it. This is still new to us and I didn’t want to go too fast...or something.”

Lexa looked bashful, her hand moving to scratch her neck nervously. “Was it safe to assume that I can spend the summer with you here in LA? I miss LA, but I think I’d miss you more.”

Clarke silence her with another kiss, much to happy to verbalize just how happy she was.

So she showed Lexa instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to release the next chapter of my Vegas AU to you next, it's about 90% finished (It was actually finished but I wanted to add another scene into it). But I've also started a bunch of other prompts so I don't know what will be finished first.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Like always, tell me your thoughts, likes...and everything. Come say hello to me at http://heartthrob-lexa.tumblr.com/
> 
> Have an awesome day, homies!


End file.
